


Puzzled Dream

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle City arc. Katsuya discovers a letter under his pillow which will lead him into an unusual dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzled Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of the Battle City arc and the characters are staying at a hotel. -My first YGO fic!-

** Puzzled Dream **

_'I couldn't see your soul anymore, but I knew your beautiful heart was still there. Behind the layer of hatred that Marik tried to wrap around you and drown you in, your heart still shone brighter than any star. That's why I couldn't fight you that day. That's why my partner couldn't fight you even though his feelings for you were slightly different than mine. He loves you as a friend, maybe even a brother, but not I. I love you as purely as the snow that falls in Antarctica, not a snowflake less.'_

Katsuya Jonouchi scratched his nose in embarrassment as he read the letter that he had found under his pillow. Looking around at his still slumbering friends, he wondered which one of them had written it, though a little part of him knew who it had been. It was the only person in the room that he had dueled because of Marik's influence - Yugi. However, he was a little confused as to which Yugi had written it. Was it the cute, cuddly Yugi, who was curled up on the floor beside his bed? Or had it been the dark, mysterious Yugi, who was out of sight at the moment but still very much present?

Either wouldn't have bothered Katsuya, but he did feel a little strange about the possibility that even if he was interested, how would he cope with kissing one Yugi and seconds later realizing that he had transformed back into his friend. No, he didn't care to have that kind of awkwardness in his life. Hell, it was awkward enough that he was actually considering the possibility of a relationship with Yugi - whichever one it was. Did that make him odd or was he finally coming into his self? Katsuya feared for the moment that if was gay then he would have to wear girly clothes and wouldn't be able to kick other guy's asses the way he once did.

An image of him in a schoolgirl outfit and holding flowers sent Katsuya cringing back into his bed, however, the thought of Yami Yugi kissing him gently lit his face up like a red lightbulb. Oh, this was confusing! He could only fret continuously until his eyelids grew heavy and he dozed off thinking of a big strong him rescuing Yugi from a car plummeting off a cliff. "Yeah, that's how it would be," he mumbled just before he fell asleep.

***   
Opening his eyes, Katsuya found himself walking amidst a labyrinth. Stairs twisted and hung upside down, leading into doorways that probably led to nowhere. Where was he? A voice came from the shadows ahead of him. A strong familiar voice he had become accustom to despite only seeing a facade of who he really was.

"Yugi?" Katsuya called, surprised by the man who stepped out of the shadows.

"That's the only name I can remember," the pharaoh said.

This wasn't like the wide-eyed Yugi he had first met by that river several months ago. No, this was a dark-skinned young man with eyes that looked as if they have seen heaven and hell at the same time. He was similar to Yugi but, well, beautiful. Dark and dangerous, but beautiful all the same. Foreign and exotic - that was the way to best describe him. Was this Yugi the one that had left that letter for him under his pillow? Something, no, everything seemed to shout yes at the same time. Katsuya gulped when Yugi approached him.

"I don't mean to frighten you, Katsuya. This seemed like the best place we could talk without worrying of eavesdropping. Not even my partner can hear us as he sleeps peacefully."

"Uh, where the heck are we anyway?" Katsuya asked, too nervous to ask what he had really wanted.

"In the Millennium Puzzle, where my soul resides."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes perfect sense!," the blonde teen exclaimed sarcastically. "No way! This is just a dream! I fell asleep thinking about that letter I found under my pillow and now I'm having weird dreams!" Katsuya panicked then, pinching himself to wake up.

Yugi grabbed his hand firmly, but gently, and stopped Katsuya from pinching himself repeatedly. He shook his head with a smile and gave a Katsuya a small pinch on the same hand. It hurt, but the tough teen didn't wake.

"It's not a dream, Katsuya. You knew that from the second you arrived here," Yugi covered the hand he held with his other. The warmth of hands seemed to validate that this was not a dream. "I just wanted to be near you for a moment. This feels like it will be my last chance to not only thank you for everything you've done for my partner, but to see you without the aid of a vessel.

"What are you talking about, 'Last chance'? Are you going somewhere, Yugi?" Katsuya placed his free hand on Yugi's cheek as if that would hold him in place.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. However, if I do have to leave then I wanted you to know how I felt. Forgive me if I seem too formal, but this feeling of impending dread worries me. I sense things from here on out will only get worst and I would hate myself for never telling you the truth," Yugi said, his dark eyes misting with tears.

Katsuya bit his lip. If there was one thing he hated, it was people crying around him, especially if he was the cause. Hesitantly, he wiped a tear from the pharaoh's cheek, shocked by the warmth of his skin. Maybe this other 'Yugi' lived within regular Yugi's heart but it didn't mean he wasn't real, Katsuya finally realized. It pulled tightly on his heartstrings and he scooped the pharaoh into his arms, again surprised over how real he was.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry over me. You shouldn't have to cry," he said before placing a soft kiss on the pharaoh's mouth. Like a kitten to milk, the pharaoh licked Katsuya's lips as he pulled away, enticing a shudder through the blond's body.

"Treat Yugi right. In time, he'll grow to love you much as I have," the pharaoh whispered, taking a small step back.

Feeling slightly breathless, Katsuya closed his eyes and felt his body grow light as the pharaoh set his consciousness back into his own body. Waking with a start, Katsuya sat up in his bed, breathing hard as he realized what had happened. Across the room, Yugi groaned softly in his sleep as he turned around and otherwise remaining still.

"Unbelievable," the blond mumbled to himself as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "That was some dream."

Turning his head toward the small teen across the room, Katsuya thought about the pharaoh's words. Even if he couldn't be with Yami Yugi long term, this Yugi will always be there. He just had to protect him and make sure that remained true.

**-End-**


End file.
